


assumptions vs reality

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gay, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Top Michael, bottom Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rich breaks a rule and Michael acts accordingly





	assumptions vs reality

**Author's Note:**

> written for rich heh,,
> 
> sorry for typos i didnt edit

Throughout their relationship, people have made quite a few assumptions about Michael and Rich. One of the most prevalent, however, being who's the dominant one in the relationship. Most people assumed since Rich was assertive, bubbly, and loud, that he was the one who was in control; When thing were taken to the bedroom, however, Rich showed a different side.

Michael was apprehensive, nerdy, and a decently bold person, and yet people still assume he's a Sub. What no one expects though, is how things  _really_  are.

Rich had really messed up. Michael held a few rules when it came to their sex life, and one was that Rich wasn't allowed to touch himself without the others permission. It was something Rich enjoyed, having to ask to give himself pleasure, however, on days when he just couldn't hold back, he ended up disobeying. 

He felt guilty about not telling his boyfriend, and when he admitted to it, Michael's eyes turned dark. 

"Oh, did you now?" Michael starts, pausing the video game and turning to Rich. "I'm very disappointed in you, Richie."

The shorter frowns, but Michael's stern voice gives his mind the opposite effect. "I know Mikey, I'm sorry-"

"I wasn't done." Michael says, moving from his beanbag to tower himself over his boyfriend. "Oh Rich, breaking rules leads to punishment, darling," Michael chuckles, hand sliding up under the others shirt. Rich gasped a little at the warm contact but kept his mouth shut. Michael continued, "Now, are you ready to follow my every order?"

Rich felt almost breathless, the look in Michael's eye combined with how close we was clouded his mind. "Yes Mika," Rich pauses when he sees the way Michael's lips purse and eyebrows furrow. "Sir!" He corrects himself.

Michael takes his hand away much to Rich's dismay, only to stand and smile.

"Bed, now."

Rich scrambles to obey despite himself, laying against the headboard with his cheeks flushed. Michael crawls to hover over him once again, connecting his lips to the neck of the paler. 

Knowing it's a sensitive spot for Rich, Michael starts to bite and suck a mark. Rich gasps and grips the fabric of Michael's shirt, eyes screwing shut. Michael trails hickies until he reaches the hem of the others shirt.

"This, off, now," Michael commands, smiling as he watches Rich strip the fabric off your body.

"Ah, Mikey I-" Rich begins, but Michael cuts him off. "Careful, might get yourself into more trouble baby." Rich swallows thickly.

"Sorry master, Won't happen again."

"Now," Michael starts. "Since you're clearly so desperate for someone to touch you, you won't be allowed to touch yourself at all today, clear?" He says, fingers of his left hand hooking in Rich's pants. 

"Crystal clear," He says, repressing the urge to whine about the circumstances. 

Michael grins, pressing a chaste kiss to Rich's lips before moving down to press small kisses down his torso. Michael pulls down Rich's pants and boxers to about his mid thighs, Rich wincing at the temporary friction, but craving more.

The brunet teasingly licks the tip of Rich's cock, hiding the smirk he gets when he hears Rich whine. Michael wraps his fingers around him, using long and slow strokes in hopes that Rich will unwind. 

Eventually the minimal touches and swipes across the tip make Rich's thighs shake and soft whines escape his lips, he could almost feel the desperation.

"Fuck, Sir please, more!" He whimpers, fingers threaded in in Michael's curls, tugging gently. Michael complies, wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock, humming to send vibrations. Rich's grip in his hair tightens, giving Michael a sting in his scalp. 

Michael sucks and takes more of him in, relishing the dirty moan Rich lets out. Then, he gets an idea. He pulls off, a sound of distress leaving Rich's lips.

"Okay, next," Michael gets off the bed and strips off his shirt, ushering Rich to get up too. "Wanna do me a favor, cock slut?"

Rich's cheeks flush and he feels Michael push on his shoulders. He drops to his knees, watching as the other undos his own belt and drops his pants, to which Rich feels himself grow eager to whats happening. "You ready sweetheart?" Michael asks, voice a little less than sweet.

His chest feels heavy and excitement grows. Rich nods and opens his mouth in submission, hands almost shaking in anticipation. Michael guides his cock into Rich's mouth, starting his movements slow to ease him into it, but soon he quickens his thrusts.

Rich's eyes begin to water and his cheeks are burning red, but he adores every second of it. He loves being used, being a toy for nothing other than his boyfriends pleasure, and these thoughts only make him harder. 

Michael grabs his hair, forcing him to take every inch of him until his nose is at his tummy and his throat is burning. Suddenly Rich has no control, and Michael is just pushing him up and down on his dick.

The chokes and moans Rich lets out with every push are absolutely filthy and Michael grunts as he feels himself getting close, savoring every noise that came out of his partner. 

"You're having fun aren't you, you fucking slut?" Michael breathes out, watching as Rich closes his eyes, attempting to take him even further if that was possible.

Michael doesn't warn him that he's close, he pushes into his mouth before cumming, slowly pulling out of his mouth. 

He watches Rich swallow, his eyes are glassy and his lips are almost pink. Michael leans down a little and tilts Rich's head up with his finger so their eyes meet. 

"Color?" He asks, referring to their safe word system.

"Green sir," Rich responds, voice a little hoarse as he lazily smiles up at him. Michael nods with the first gentle smile of the evening, kissing him before pulling back.

"We're not done angel," He started. "Now, I need to get myself hard again, and you need to get prepared for me. Is there a solution?" 

Rich smiles softly. "Would you like me to stretch myself master?" He asks, slowly standing. Michael nods, softly caressing his partners cheek. 

"Good job, now, let me be clear," His voice is stern. "You will not touch your cock, okay baby? That's for me only."

He nods quickly. "Yes, Yes of course."

Rich lays down on the bed after shedding his remaining clothing, watching as Michael gets him the lube. When he gets it, he coats his fingers and feels the warm liquid against his skin.

Michael sits on the other side of the bed, hand lazily jacking himself off as he watches Rich start with one finger. Small moans and gentle whines escaping his mouth as he uses two fingers to slowly stretch himself open.

Michael marvels at how stunning Rich looks. His lips are parted as short, shallow breathes escape them, and his eyes are fluttered close. A deep blush is spread across his cheeks and chest, along with hickies littered across his neck.

"M- Sir?" Rich breathes, breaking Michael out of his daze. "You're hard again? I'm ready."

Michael nods, grabbing himself a condom and rolling it onto his cock, doing the same with some extra lube.

Rich is laying there like the desperate slut he is, and Michael's thoughts are once again turned to pure filth. 

Michael hovers over him, feeling the shorters arms wrap around his neck. Michael eases himself in, finally bringing his lips to Rich's into a deep kiss.

Their lips mold together perfectly, and Rich lets his boyfriend take control, submitting to the messy yet passionate kiss. Michael's thrusts start off slow and long, but eventually Rich pulls back, eyes filled with longing.

"Fuck, M-" He seems to be struggling between saying 'Master' or 'Mikey' and settles with just moaning as he desperately tries to get more friction. Michael hums in approval.

"Oh Rich you take me so good angel, taking my cock like the little slut you are huh baby?" He appraises.

Rich digs his nails into Michael's shoulders. "Yes, Oh god Michael!" He moans, and at this point the taller is too far gone to care about the name rule.

"So proud of you, you take me so well," He praises, thrusts quickening as he just pounds into the moaning boy beneath him. 

Rich brings Michael closer, thighs shaking from pleasure as he loses all composure. 

"Faster just go harder please Master!" 

Michael almost snorts. "As you wish, brat," He jokes, finally taking his hand to wrap around Rich's cock, timing his thrusts with his strokes. Rich is purely undone, and he can barely utter out the word 'close' as he cums, falling almost limp in Michael's arms.

The other takes just a few more thrusts before he's groaning out praise to Rich.

After a few seconds of riding out their orgasms and breathing heavily, Michael pulls out, throwing away the condom and gently cleaning the mess off of the tired boy laying down. 

After he's satisfied, he brushes the dyed hair away from Rich's forehead. 

"M'Parents are gonna kill me Mikey," Rich chuckled, pulling him down to cuddle him. "You weren't exactly subtle with the hickey placement babe."

Michael turns to wrap his arms around his love. "Have you learned your lesson angel?" He teases, gentle caressing his arm to show he's joking. Rich smiles, kissing his jaw. 

"Sure, Sure I did."

Rich would  _never_  purposely misbehave so he could get wrecked again. He would never.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comment if ya liked!!!


End file.
